Just Come Lie Down Alright?
by SeeMeSoar
Summary: Anakin is concerned about how much sleep his wife gets. Padme is concerned about her work. One shot.


**We all know Padme's a workaholic and Anakin gets overly worried about his wife. And well, I like fluff. Although it could be imagined as something in an AU, this is really just something that I hope happened over the three years of their marriage.**

 _ **shh I'm still in denial about Mustafar and need happy Anidala fluff okay?**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.**

* * *

Anakin sat next to his wife on the sofa, stroking her forehead as she looked at a datapad on her lap. "Padme, it's late," he said. "You need to go to bed."

"Hmm?" Padme said, lifting her head up and stifling a yawn. "I'll be in a minute. Go ahead and lie down." She took a stylus and started to tap on her datapad.

"But that's what you said last night," Anakin protested. "What are you working on, anyway?" He shifted so he was closer to her on the sofa.

Padme leaned against his body. "Just looking over some plans. Senator Organa and I are trying to convince some of the other senators to reach out to friends on the Separatist Senate and see if they are anywhere close to proposing peace there." She yawned every few words.

Anakin reached out to stroke his wife's cheek. "Angel, you're yawning so often. You must be exhausted. You never came in last night. Did you get any sleep?"

"I'm fine," Padme said, yawning.

Anakin kissed Padme lightly on the edge of her mouth. "Alright, that's it. You're going to bed."He looped one arm around her waist, pulling her off the sofa.

"Ani," Padme protested as her datapad fell out of her reach. "I need to finish."

"You can finish in the morning, my love," he told her, as she squirmed. "Just come lie down. Alright?"

"Fine," Padme relented.

"Here, that gown has a lot of layers. I'll help you get changed."

"Thank you," Padme replied, leaning against his chest. They began the work of finding all the different ties on her gown, with Anakin pressing several chaste and less than chaste kisses to her skin. She pulled a nightgown over her head and adjusted the skirt.

Anakin tied the knot behind her neck, kissing her neck gently.

Padme turned around and kissed him, wrapping her arms around him. "I love you," she murmured contentedly into his chest.

"You're wonderful," Anakin replied, stroking her hair. "Come on and lie down." Anakin led his wife to the bed and pulled her next to him in the soft bed.

Padme wriggled into the crook of his arm. "I should make sure all my work is done before I go to bed, Ani," she murmured.

Anakin wrapped his arm around his wife and kept it tightly around her. "Stay in bed, Padme. You need to sleep."

Padme kissed her husband deeply, swinging one leg over him so she was on top of him. Padme kissed him again and smiled, her hair falling over her ears. She pressed a chaste kiss to his lips before swinging one more leg over Anakin and slipping out of the bed.

"Padme, that's not fair!" Anakin protested. "You have to get some sleep." He crawled out of bed and followed her to where she was sitting on the sofa, datapad on her lap.

Anakin sighed before sweeping her into his arms. She held the datapad firmly and continued tapping, leaning into his chest. "Anakin, I have to finish this. It's important," she argued.

"Here," Anakin told her, smiling. "Take the datapad with you and work in bed. Then as soon as you're done, you can just set the datapad aside and go to sleep. Agreed?"

"Alright," she replied, squirming enough to reach up and kiss him. "Can you carry me?"

"Of course, my love," he replied, shifting so she was more secure. He kissed her forehead and began bringing her to the bedroom. He set her down on one side of the bed before crossing to the other side and sitting next to her and pulling her close.

"I love you," she murmured as he draped his arm over her. She adjusted so she could properly type with her left hand and snuggled against him.

He smiled softly and kissed the top of her head, watching as she started typing.

In a few minutes, Padme was asleep, leaning against her husband with the datapad still faintly glowing in her lap.

Anakin chuckled quietly before turning off the datapad and setting it on the nightstand. "You're adorable," he whispered.

He took a few moments to smile at his sleeping wife before wrapping his arms around her and gently moving both of them into more comfortable sleeping positions.

"Mmm?" Padme murmured, starting to wake up. "Ani?"

Anakin brushed his thumb over her face. "Shh, angel. Go back to sleep."

"M'kay," she mumbled. "Love you, Ani."

He kissed her on the forehead before setting his head on the pillow next to hers. "Love you too, my beautiful angel," he replied sleepily.

The next morning, Padme woke up first and smiled at her still-sleeping husband.

"Morning, beautiful," he groaned as he woke up. "Sleep well?" he asked groggily.

"Mmhmm. Went to bed earlier than I meant to. Did you move my datapad?" she asked.

He nodded and kissed her. "On the nightstand," he told her once he pulled away. "Want me to grab it for you?"

"No, no," she said. "I want some breakfast first." She pushed herself out of the bed and grabbed a wrap to pull around her arms.

Across the bed, Anakin pushed himself out of bed and grabbed his shirt from the nightstand and pulled it over his head. He crossed the room, going to hug her. "Fruit sound good to you?"

"If I can eat it with you, most definitely," she said, kissing him.

Anakin smiled, looking down at his feet.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine. Just worried about you," he admitted.

"Why?"

"Angel, you went without sleeping for two days. If I hadn't gotten you into bed, it would have been three. Do you normally skip sleep?"

"Not that often."

"Still. Promise me you'll put your basic needs first while I'm gone?" he asked, grabbing her hands.

"While you're gone?" Padme asked concernedly. "Did you get a call from the council while I was asleep?" She stared at him.

"No, no," he comforted her and moved forward to hold her. "I'm just worried about when I do."

"I'll make sure to get some sleep, Anakin," Padme promised. "But maybe I should do some of my work over breakfast."

"This just in," Anakin teased, adopting a deeper voice than normal. "The Republic falls to pieces because Padme Amidala actually put her basic needs first."

"Ani!" Padme giggled, hitting his chest.

Anakin laughed with her and wrapped his arms around her waist. They fell on the bed, laughing and holding onto each other. "I love you, Padme," he mumbled into his wife's hair.

His wife moved to kiss him, and he returned the kiss happily. "I love you too, Anakin," she replied before kissing him again.


End file.
